Lily and the Chocolate Factory
by RynTyn64
Summary: AU: Instead of Charlie winning a tour to the factory, an orphan named Lily goes instead. Will she win the tour? What will Wonka's reaction be if he figures out that she's an orphan? Read and find out. Please R&R as well. Rated T, just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CatCF, unfortunately... (cries in corner)**

 **Chapter 1: The Contest**

 **Lilian's POV**

It's a Monday here in London, the weather sucks. It's snowing like crazy outside! But, it kinda makes sense, giving the fact that its only January. My name is Lilian, but people either call me Lily or Ginger. People call me Ginger because, well, I'm a ginger. Reddish-Orange hair, pale skin, and freckles. The only thing odd about me is that I have magenta eyes! Crazy right? I'm an orphan that is in foster care right now. But the staff wants to get rid of me since I'm oldest. I'm only 12 years old, though. I'll be thirteen in May. There are four staff members, two girls and two boys. The girls are Jenn and Denise. The guys are Bill and Frank. I'm scared of Frank, because he looks like a pedofile. Bill is a jerk. Jenn has a fat butt, and if she starts dancing to a song, or rather twerks, she might bump into a kid and make him fly across the room. Denise is very strict. She doesn't like it when we eat candy because it has sugar, and sugar makes kids hyper. I love candy, especially Wonka's. Definitely prefer chocolate when that time where you start cramping and get angry comes. I'm not related to any of the other kids I live with. The second oldest is Kylie, she's only a year younger than me. She hates me for some reason, and calls me stupid, because, apparently gingers are born stupid. The third oldest is Alison. She's nine years old. She's the only one whose ever been nice to me. Alison and Kylie are sisters. They both have long, blond hair, blue eyes, and they look nice. At least, they're prettier than me. I think I'm ugly, but my only friend from school, Charlie thinks I'm pretty. Charlie's a sweet kid. He told me that he was able to move out of his tiny, crooked house, and moved into a nicer one. The only two boys here are twins, and they act like idiots. I like to call 'em Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum, from Alice in Wonderland, one of my faves. Their real names are Jake and Blake. They're both brunettes, and have brown eyes. Now that I have introductions out of the way, let's get to the good part.

I was at school today, and at lunch, Charlie and I got a detention for throwing a bunch of cheese at each other. It came with our lunch if we got soup. I'd rather have soup than glued together Mac and Cheese. Denise figured out that I got a detention, and I got grounded for it. I wasn't allowed to watch TV, unless it was the news, so I watched that. It said that there was a contest for five golden tickets. And whoever found them, gets to go to the one and only Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, and meet Wonka himself. I was really interested in this, because going to a chocolate factory actually sounds like fun, if you never done anything fun. I saved up on my allowance just to get that ticket. I wonder why Wonka is inviting five children. Does he feel greedy from keeping whatever in his factory to himself and would like to share it? Or maybe, since he's never been outside and never got married, he's looking for a heir! I bet that's what's going on! I snuck out to buy a candy bar, came back, and opened it. I hope Denise didn't see me, or anyone for that fact. I carefully opened the bar, trying not to rip the cover piece that said 'Wonka' then the flavour. Since I hardly ever got these kind of candies, I always save the wrapper for each time I got one. I carefully unwrapped the foil from the bar, and it was completely naked. There was no golden ticket. I wasn't disappointed by the fact I didn't get the ticket. Besides, there are other chances to find a ticket. Its not like its the end of the world. My world ended when I figured out my parents didn't want me. I checked to make sure that no one was around, and ate the piece of candy. I savored every single bite of that candy. I wonder how he makes it taste so good. Its amazing compared to other candies I have tried. Wonka's chocolate is so good, that it makes other candy taste bad. When I finished the candy bar, I wrote down what happened in my journal, and got ready for bed.

The next day at school was a bad day, as usual. I got in trouble for zoning out in class. Its something that randomly comes up and I don't even know about it. I got bullied 'cause I'm a ginger, and an orphan. And in gym, I fell and busted my nose, causing it to bleed. The kids made fun of me 'cause I tripped over nothing. That's what you get when you're a clumsy person. Also, I miss my (shudder) curfew, so I get locked in my room for the rest of the day! No dinner whatsoever. If they weren't feeding me, but the rest of those brats, excluding Alison, then I want out of here. Besides, Frank was cooking, and I can't trust a pedofile's cooking. I snuck out through my window, and decided to hang out with Charlie this evening. They were practically my family. When I don't get to eat dinner at home, I go to Charlie's and hang out there. They said that I'm always welcome to their home. I knocked on their door to their new home. Its looks pretty nice from the outside. Charlie opened the door and led me inside. "Hi, Lily." Mrs. Bucket, Charlie's mom, chimed. "Hey, Mrs.B!" I chimed back. Charlie and I sat down at the table, and we talked about why I came over here. "Gosh, those people are not fair!" I heard Mrs. Bucket say. "I know, not even allowed to have candy. They don't know it, but every single penny I have ever earned went into a candy bar!" I said. They all just giggled. It was pretty funny that I spend my money on Wonka bars every time I get a chance. Its like I'm desperate for candy. When dinner was over, I said goodbye to the Buckets, and went back home, I guess. Thankfully, no one knew that I left, so I wrote a little in my journal, and went to bed.

 **AN: Whatcha think about this story so far? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Thank you for the reviews! I was starting to think that people hated my ideas, but reading your reviews makes me think that I have some good ideas! Thank you so much! And don't worry, it won't be long before the tour starts!**

 **Chapter 2: The four ticket winners**

 **Lily's POV**

Guess what? The first ticket has already been found by a fat kid named Augustus Gloop! For some reason, I had a feeling that a fat kid was going to find the first ticket. He seems greedy, so I gave him the nick name of Jabba the Hutt. And he ate his ticket! This kid needs to pay attention. I turned off the TV, and started sketching a picture of the factory from my angle. I don't live far from it, I live down the road from it actually. I finished my sketch, which turned out pretty good, and snuck out of my room to go to Charlie's house. Today's his birthday, and sometimes on his birthday, we'd hang out together since we got nothing better to do. On my way there, I bought a candy bar to give to Charlie so that way, he can get a chance of winning the golden ticket. I bought him his favorite flavour, the Fudgemallow delight. I have trouble saying stuff like that. Anyway, when I got to Charlie's, I gave him the bar. "You didn't have to get me anything." Charlie said tryna be polite. "Its okay, Charlie. I wanted to get this for you! You're like a brother to me." I explained. "Go on, open it!" I said. He did so, but slowly. When the wrapper was finally gone, we saw a candy bar with no ticket. Charlie didn't look upset, but I knew he wasn't happy by the fact that he didn't get a ticket. Believe me, Charlie, I wasn't happy either. "We can share it." Charlie suggested. I shook my head. Then his Grandpa Joe butted in. "No Charlie, not your birthday present." He said. "But it's my candy bar, and I'll do what I want with it." He said. He gave a piece to me, his grandparents, and his parents, and the last piece was for him. We ate slowly, cherishing every bite. Wonka's chocolate was that good. You would cherish the taste of it. Since it was getting late, I said my goodbyes to Charlie and his family, and went home. I snuck in through my bedroom window, wrote in my journal about what happened today, and went to bed. Even though jeans are very uncomfortable to sleep in, I was too tired to change.

The next golden ticket was found by a rich kid named Veruca Salt. I watched the news to see how she found the ticket, and the little twerp didn't find it herself! I give her the nickname, Demon from Hell, because she acts like one from my point of view. I turned off the TV, and decided to try again to find a golden ticket. I went to the store, and bought the first candy bar I seen, and brought it home. I opened it quickly, so that way the pain hurt less if I didn't find the ticket, which I didn't. Since there's nothing to do, I drew a picture of a bunch of unicorns because I love unicorns. Then, I asked if I could play outside, and the staff said no, so I went to my room, and wrote in my journal. I'm so bored, that I wished to die! I laid there on my bed, and stared at the ceiling, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, it was time for dinner, and tonight, Denise cooked for us. Which means we eat organic crap. We ate salad, no chicken, or bacon, or ranch at the least. Just leaves and carrots. It was worse than school salad. I'd rather eat jail food than this crap. After I ate, I took a quick shower, and went to sleep. The next day, the third ticket was found by a kid named Violet. I can't pronounce or even spell her last name. So her name is just Violet. I watched TV as she smacked her gum in her mouth as if she was a cow eating grass, and she was smiling. She acted like a diva, and she deserves to win all the time. She was competitive. I hate competitive people. They're a*holes (A holes). I practically gave up on the ticket thing since I ran out of allowance money, and I don't get paid until the 1st of February. When that part of the news ended, I got my school stuff and left. I hope today will be a good day...Oh wait, I have that detention today. We got through first through fourth period, and it was finally time for lunch. Today we're having Salisbury Steak, which is actually good compared to the other foods. When we got back to our table, a couple of bullies took our spot. And those were the only spots us losers were allowed to sit in, since everybody hates us. "Hey! We were there first you idiot!" I said. Bully#1 stood up and looked down at me. "What are you gonna do about it? Cry to mommy? Oh wait, you don't have a mommy, 'cause mommy doesn't want you!" He said to me. I have about lost it in front of them. I tried so hard not to cry. "Looks like we'll be eating in the bathroom...again!" I said in an upset tone. They're actually right. My parents didn't want me. The staff told me the whole story when I turned 10. Me and Charlie didn't sit in the bathroom, but we ate in the hallway, trays in our laps, and we were talking about the ticket thing. "I heard the fourth ticket was found by a TV kid." Charlie told me. "Cool.." I said with hate in my voice. I hope I didn't offend him, I'm just mad by the fact we have to eat out here. And some kindergarteners were walking by, and snickering at us 'cause we had to eat here. Yes this school is for elementary and high school. We finished our lunch, and went to fifth period (math).

After school was when detention started. All we had to do was sit there and do nothing. The gym teacher, Ms. Heitkamp, was the detention teacher. She's a little bit on the competitive side, but an okay teacher. When detention ended, we were on our way home. About a few blocks away from Charlie's house, the same bullies from earlier came back. And they wanted to fight. Bully#2 pulled a switchblade from his back pocket. Oh crap, we're not gonna fight, we're gonna die! Granted my life sucks, but I want to keep my life! "So Johnny, which one we gonna cut first?" Bully#2 asked. So Bully#1 has a name. Johnny. "I don't know, Baylee, who should we cut first?" Johnny asked. Baylee eyed me. "How 'bout the ginger orphan right here?" Baylee asked as he pointed to me. I was scared, sweat dripping from my brow. "Run!" Charlie screamed. We were off like rocket ships, but the bullies were running after us. I told Charlie to head towards his home, and I go to mine. I had 2 minutes left to get home on time. I accidentally bumped into someone. I almost fell down, but he caught me, and he shoved away from the bullies to safety. I didn't dare to turn around and look, but I think the bullies left when they saw the guy. He had the most unusual wardrobe ever. He had a top hat, velvet coat, brown hair that came down to his chin. He had purple gloves, sunglasses that looked like goggles. And he wore a pediment. It was a 'W' that kinda looked liked the Wonka 'W' on a candy bar. No, it couldn't be Willy Wonka! He banished himself from the outside world! I gotta find out, so with the last dollar I had, I bought my favorite Wonka bar, and opened it while still in the store. I saw a flash of gold. I got the fifth golden ticket!

 **Again, thank you so much for the reviews! I hope to see more! I might not upload fast though, 'cause I got school. Anyway, the more reviews, the more I write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the other two reviews! I'm surprised I got four of them in only two chapters! Plus, I will make sure this one is complete. I wont leave ya hanging.**

 **Chapter 3: The tour begins**

 **Lily's POV**

I can't believe it! I actually found the golden ticket. Now to worry about the staff's reaction, along with the little drool monkeys that I live with. I ran back home, I guess, and blurted out the news. I shown the staff, except for Denise, she'll probably ban me from leaving the home again. The only one who even cared was Jenn. Despite the fact that she has a big booty, she is the nicest one here. She read the back of the ticket. It said that the contest is on the first of February, which is tomorrow. And I have to have an adult with me. But which one should I bring with me? Bill is too much of an a*hole to come. Frank is pretty much a pedofile. Denise hates sweets. And Jenn, I am afraid of Jenn accidentally sending one of the kids on the other side of the factory with her butt. I got to narrow it down to Jenn and Bill, 'cause they don't mind candy, and they don't look like an apprentice of Bill Cosby (pedofile..Frank). I don't want Bill to be a jerk to anyone there, especially Wonka. And I don't want any kids ending up in an hospital due to someone's butt, and I'm sure that Wonka won't want that either. I'm gonna bring Bill, but he can't be a wise ass. Then it's settled, Bill is coming. "Who are you gonna bring to the factory?" Frank asked. "Bill." I finally decided. It was getting dark. We ate dinner, and I got ready for bed. Since the staff gave my purple stuff bear, Lila, back to me, I was able to sleep better.

 _I woke up in a different room. It looked like a classroom though. Huh, why would I be in here? Charlie was on the right side of me, and the bully from earlier was on the other. Baylee I think was his name. Johnny was behind me, and a couple of other kids were there too. Why am I in school? The bell rang, and everyone left. Me and Charlie were walking home, then Johnny and Baylee came out of nowhere with switchblades. They were coming towards us with the knives. We ran for dear life, but Charlie didn't make it. Then I bumped into a strange guy with a top hat, brown hair that came to his chin, goggle-type glasses, velvet tail coat of some sort. Wait a minute, I seen him before! He pushed me away from the bullies, into an alley way. I watched him defend himself, as the bullies tried to hurt him. I got more detail from him, he also looked to be in his early 30s, maybe late 20s. Sadly, he failed. He fell on the ground, with blood coming from his mouth, a hole in his chest. The bullies, no murderers, were after me now. Since they walked the other way, I went to see who it was. That pediment. It is the same 'W' from a Wonka candy bar. They killed Willy Wonka..._

I bolted up after that horrid, yet strange nightmare. I can't be certain that was Wonka who saved my life yesterday. Since it was 7 in the mourning, I quickly got dressed, ate some Lucky Charms, and waited until it was time to go. That time finally came, and Bill and I were on our way to the factory. We waited there, in front of the gates. I got bored, so I looked around. Some of these kids looked like they rather be anywhere but here. What are they, teenage girls? I heard the demon from Hell demanding her father to make time go faster. Sorry girl, but one minute equals sixty seconds, deal with it! Then I heard Cow Mouth's (Violet) mom talking about a prize. Maybe she wants Cow Mouth to win the special prize. Eh, I wouldn't be surprised, but at the same time, I can't see her winning. To be honest, I don't really care about the prize, I just wanna see some chocolate. "Please enter." A random voice said. We all walked in as the gates open. Some looked eager to go in. TV kid looked like he wanted to go home. I wanted to get this day over with 'cause for some reason, I am starting to get a headache. There's that voice again. I don't know why, but it reminds of kawaii (cute) anime stuff. I know, I don't get it either. "Dear visitors, it's my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory!" The voice said. "And who am I? Well..." Then puppets came out of nowhere. They started singing a song.

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer

He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barely can restrain it

With so much generosity, there is nowhere to contain it, to contain it

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's the one that you're about to meet

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's the genius who just can't be beat

The magician and the chocolate whiz

The best darn guy who ever lived

Willy Wonka here he is!

Then the puppets caught on fire. Thank God they did, 'cause puppets scare me! But I thought the song was cute! I heard giggling and clapping from my right. I looked over, along with the others, to see who was doing that. And it certainly wasn't Demon from Hell's father. "Wasn't that just magnificent?! I worried it was dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale! Wow!" He said. He walked up towards the stairs, and turned to face us. He looked familiar. Wasn't he the guy who saved my life? I think he was, but I'm keeping my cake hole shut. "Who are you?" Violet said, while smacking that gum of hers. "He's Willy Wonka!" I randomly blurted out. "Really?" Bill asked, like a douche. Maybe I should've brought Jenn with me. I think he's having an anxiety attack, 'cause he looks like he just ran the Marathon. "Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" Wonka said. For some reason, I find that funny and cute. I'll be sure to quote that some time. Everybody else looked at him like he was an idiot. Maybe he was nervous, I heard he hadn't left the factory since he closed it. Except for yesterday... He pulled out some cue cards, and read off of them. "Dear Guests, greetings! Welcome to the factory, I shake you warmly by the hand." He then offered his hand, but decided otherwise as soon as his eyes met Violet's. "My name is Willy Wonka. Hehe..." He said. "Then shouldn't you be up there?" Veruca said, while pointing to the burning puppets. I don't think so. We wouldn't want our tour guide dead, now would we. "Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now could I little girl?" He asked. He gestured for us to follow him, so we did. "Don't you wanna know our names?" Jabba the Hutt asked. "Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly far too much to see." He said, annoyed by Jabba's question. We walked in to this long hallway, that had red carpet. I immediately thought of Hollywood and their celebs when I saw that. "Just drop your coats anywhere." Mr. Wonka said. I took mine off, revealing my shirt that was a tie dye color, blue and white, and it had a kitten wearing a bandanna on its head, and it said 'Hug Life' on it. Of course, I wore a white thermal under it, and a pair of jeans. Violet randomly hugged Wonka like she knew him very well. Um...awkward... "Mr. Wonka! My name is Violet Beauregard." She said while smacking dat gum. Wonka looked frightened. Do you have any idea that the man hasn't been hugged in years. For longer than you and I have lived? "Oh...I don't care." Wonka said, then stormed off. "Well, you should care! Cause I'm the girl who's gonna win the special prize at the end." She said as if it was nothing. "Well you do seem confidant, and confidence is key!" Wonka said so hhe can end the conversation. Demon from Hell popped out of nowhere and introduced herself. "I'm Veruca Salt, its very nice to meet you sir." She said with a curtsy. Talk about shuddering due to the fact that a princess has entered the room. Yeah I'm a tomboy. Get use to it. "I always thought a veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot." Mr. Wonka said with a laugh. You know one of those moments you get in the middle of class, when you're trying not to laugh since your teacher said something that seems dirty? I'm having one of those moments. "I'm Augustus Gloop! I love your chocolate!" Jabba said. As if we couldn't tell. "I can see that! So do I! I never excepted to have so much in common." Wonka said, then stopped again to turn around. "You. You're little Mike TV. You're the little devil who cracked the system." Now I know his name is Mike. Wonka turned to me. "And you! Well you're just lucvky to be here aren't ya?" He said. I understand that I never got a chance to be on TV or the newspaper, so he really couldn't say much. But I could see it in his face that he recognized me. "And the rest of you must be their p-" He can't say parents? Really? I'm an orphan, my parents hate me. And I can say parents! Wow, he must've had it really bad. "Parents." Veruca's father offered. "Yeah! Moms and dads!" Oh, so he can say moms and dads, but not parents? They mean the same thing. He had this far away look on his face, like he was remembering something. He mumbled something about his dad. He's got father issues, that's it! "Okay then, let's move along!" Wonka said, then we were off. The hall got smaller and smaller until we reached the end. The adults, and some kids had to bend over so that way they'd fit. But not me! I'm short! "An important room this. After all, it is a chocolate factory." Wonka explained. "Then why's the door so small?" TV asked like a brat. "Its to keep all the great big chocolatey flavour inside! Hehehe!" He then opened the door to a beautiful meadow made of candy. Including a chocolate waterfall!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad that people are reading and enjoying my story! Also, sorry about the spelling errors on the last chapter. I used my kindle to make things go quicker. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: Augustus Gloop's Fate**

 **Willy's POV**

When I stepped in the chocolate room, with the guests of course, all I heard were gasps. _They love it!_ I thought. "It's beautiful!" I heard one of the children say. "What? Oh yeah, it's very beautiful." I said like it's nothing. Which it really isn't if you created this room all by yourself. I went into tour mode and started explaining the river. "Every drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality." I brought them to a bridge beside the chocolate waterfall so they can have a better look. "The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate, churns it out. Makes it light and frothy." I said while doing random gestures. "Oh and by the way, no other factory in the world, mixes its chocolate by a waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank!" I lead them across the bridge so that way they can see more, but the pipes to suck up the chocolate caught my eye. "People!" I exclaimed, pretty much. "Those pipes, suck up the chocolate, and carry it away! All over the factory! Thousands of gallons an hour! Yeah!" Then I pointed to the mint grass and said, "Do ya like my meadow? Try some of the grass. Please have a blade, please do! It's so delectable and so darn good looking." I said. And it really was..er good. I don't know about grass being good looking, but it's delicious. "You can eat the grass?!" A red headed girl asked me. "'Course you can! Everything in this room is eatable, even I'm eatable!" I exclaimed. Oh crap, the fat kid's getting ideas. I can see it in his face. "But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most society's." There, now there's hope I don't get eaten alive by a German kid. "Enjoy!" I gestured them to go and try some things. "Go on! Scoot, scoot!" They left, except for one of them. I can't remember his name, but he was on TV. The one who cheated. He just glared at me like I'm an idiot. It's not I can't glare back at him, so I did. But I kinda made it creepy so that way he'll leave. And thank the Lord he did. With nothing to do, I sat on the bridge I was at just a moment ago, and stared at the waterfall. But the red head. She looks awfully familiar. Was it that kid that ran into me yesterday? It probably was. Huh, what a coincidence.

 **Lily's POV**

I saw a tree that had apples on it. Since it is a chocolate factory, I'm guessing they're called candy apples. I went over there to get the only one that was reachable, but Violet snatched it away. I watched the little bitch take her gum out of her mouth, and stick behind her ear. Okay, even that's gross. I'm a tomboy, and I can handle nasty things like it's no one's business. But sticking old gum in your hair for later is nasty. Absolutely disgusting! "Why hold on to it? Why can't you just start a new piece?" I asked politely. Inside, I was telling her that what she did was really gross. Ever thought about your hair? If you keep doing that, your hair is gonna be a boy cut. "Because then I wouldn't be a champion. I'd be a loser, like you." Then she ate her apple as she left. Bitch please, I may have no family, but I'm fabulous! I decided to try and get the one that was above the apple I was tempting to get. It was pretty high, so I tried jumping. It didn't work, but then again, I'm only 5 feet. Usually, twelve year olds are 5'3 or higher. Not 5 feet. I thought about climbing the tree, but decided otherwise. I don't want Mr. Wonka getting mad at me. I gave up, and went to try something else. Nothing really caught my eye, so I just hung around a bit. I saw Jabba the Hutt porking out on some whipped cream, mint grass, and...the chocolate river? He's so screwed. Then I heard the Demon from Hell say, "Daddy, look over there! Wut is it? It's a little person! Over there by the waterfall." First off, she answered her own question. Secondly, it's a chocolate waterfall, does it look clear to you? And finally, what is that little guy by the chocolate waterfall? He seems fun sized, just like me! Only he literally is fun sized. We all gathered together to see those little guys. Are they midgets, like me? It would be nice to not be the only short one in this place. "There's two of them." Violet's mom said. "There's more than just two." TV's dad said. "Are they real people?" Mike asked like a douche. I wonder if Bill and TV are secretly related, 'cause they could pass for twins in the behaviour section. "Of course they're real people! They're Oompa Loompas!" Mr. Wonka said as if it were the most normal thing ever. "Oompa Loompas?" Demon's father asked. "Imported, from LoompaLand." Wonka said. Hmm, never heard of it! Sounds cool though. "There's no such place." Father TV said. "What?!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed. He sounded like he was gonna beat up TV's father if he doesn't believe him. Shit's gonna go down now. "Mr. Wonka, I teach high school geography, and I'm here to tell you-" TV's dad was cut off by Mr. Wonka. "Well then, you'll know all about it and know what a terrible country it is." I'm not sure, but I think Wonka might have shot TV's dad a dirty look. Wow, I didn't expect him to be a dick. But then again, TV's dad doesn't have proof that..er...wherever these lil guys came from isn't real. But Wonka has proof, and its right in our faces. "The place was nothing but thick jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the entire world." Wonka said, now telling us a story. Yay, I love story time! I miss it a lot from when I was in kindergarten. "Hornswagglers, Snozwangers, and those terrible wicked whangdoodles." Wonka continued. Those are some interesting...characters. "I went to LoompaLand looking for exotic new flavours for candy. Instead, I found the Oompa Loompas." Why go there? I wouldn't want to eat..whatever is in that place. Yuck! "They lived in tree houses to escape from the fierce creatures who lived below." Wonka continued. I thought these guys were slaves, but I think they're working for Wonka since he saved their lives. "The Oompa Loompas ate nothing but green caterpillars, which tasted revolting. The Oompa Loompas kept looking for stuff to mash up with the caterpillars to make 'em taste better. Red beetles, bark of the Bong Bong tree, all of 'em beastly. But not as beastly as the caterpillars." (gag) Question. Did he just say he ate those caterpillars in his own way? Eww! "But the food they longed for the most was cocoa beans." He continued. "An Oompa Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cocoa beans a year. But, oh how they craved 'em. All they ever think about was cocoa beans." Lemme guess, you offered them cocoa beans to work for ya? "Cocoa beans, happen to be the thing most chocolate is made so I told the chief, 'Come live with me in the factory, and you can have all the cocoa beans you want. I will even pay you cocoa beans in wages if you wish!" What the shit biscuit? I actually got it right? I'm a sidekick. "They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you, though, they are rather mischievous, always making jokes. Hehe..." Wonka said, finishing his story. I take it back, Loomapland sounds like shit. "Augustus, my child, that is not a good thing you do!" Jabba's mom shouted. Jabba the Hutt is still drinking out of the river? Damn, he's gonna get diabetes. "Hey little boy! My chocolate must be untouched by human hands..." Mr. Wonka warned Jabba. Yeah Jabba, respect the man's wishes...oh dear! He fell in the river. I looked over at Wonka and he was literally pissed off.

 **Willy's POV**

Gosh darnit! That fat kid just contaminated my river! Now I gotta drain it, and let it refill. Which takes a while to do so, and there's no time for refilling the river when people constantly want your candy. But the pipe caught my eye. Maybe he'll be sucked into it. But then he'll get stuck, and probably break the thing. And if he breaks it, he'll pay for it. As I imagined, he went up the pipe, and it started to leak. That little fat...er kid better not break my pipe! Fat Ass (Hehe, South Park reference) got stuck in the pipe. "He's plugged the whole pipe." Salt said, like it's nothing. Fat Ass just plugged my pipe... That didn't sound right. "Look the Oompa Loompas!" Red Head exclaimed. I'm gonna call her that until I figure out her name. But not out loud. Hey, at least I'm not calling her ginger. "Wut are they doing?" Veruca Salt asked. "Why, I believe they're gonna treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion, of course, they haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon." I explained. And there's the song. These guys are pretty great.

Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, the great big greedy nincompoop

Augustus Gloop, so big and vile

So greedy, foul, and infantile

C'mon we cry, the time is right! To send shooting up da pipe

But don't, dear children, be alarmed

Augustus Gloop will not be harmed. Augustus Gloop will not be harmed

(music break)

Although, of course, we must admit

He will be altered quite a bit

Slowly wheels go round and round

And cogs begin to grind and pound

We'll boil him for a minute more

Until we're absolutely sure

Then out he comes

By God, by grace

A miracle has taken place

A miracle has taken place

This greedy poop, this louses ear

Is loved by people everywhere

For whom could hate, or bear a grudge

Against a luscious bit of fuuuuuuuuuuuudge

That was a wonderful song! Better than the other ones. I didn't notice that I was clapping 'til now, so I said something to make it less awkward than it is. "Bravo! Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" I asked. They really were wonderful. "Uh huh." I heard the red head say. I smiled. "I must say they do seem rather rehearsed." I heard Mr. Salt say. "Like they knew it was gonna happen." Michael said like a snot. "Oh, poppycock!" I whined, then walked away. I was gonna cry in the corner since they figured out that I'm testing 'em, but Fat Ass's mom came up to me and asked, "Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?" I pointed to the pipe. "That pipe, just so happens to lead to the room where I make the most delicious kind of Strawberry flavoured Chocolate coated fudge!" Now that I mention it, I kinda want some. But then again, I skipped out on breakfast, so... yeah... "Then he'll be made into Strawberry flavoured Chocolate coated fudge? They'll be selling him by the pound, all over the world?" She looked concerned. I wonder if she's concerned about her kid being fatter than Cartman from South Park. "No, I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Could you imagined Augustus-Flavoured-Chocolate-Coated-Gloop? Eww! No one would buy it." Then I called for an Oompa Loompa to take Fat Ass's mother to the Fudge Room, so that way she can get her fat ass son. "Mr. Wonka?" I heard the red head call for me. "Huh?" I asked. Kinda lost train of thought for a minute. "Why would Jab- I mean Augustus name already be in the song, unless they-" I cut her off by saying, "Improvisation is a parlor trick. Anyone can do it." I turned over to the gum girl. Wait a minute, did she almost say Jabba? Hehe, this kid gots some humor. "You, little girl. Say something, anything." I gestured for her to say something, and of course it's, "Chewing Gum." I turned back to the red head and said, "Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most. See? Exactly the same." I said. Huh, gotta use that for later, 'cause that was pretty good. Perhaps when I bump into a person that chews gum everyday of his/her life. "No it isn't." Michael said like a dick. "Uh, you really shouldn't mumble, 'cause I can't understand a single word you're saying. Now.. On with the tour. And we were off. Next stop, the inventing room!

 **A lot longer than I expected. Yes, Lily and Willy (Hey it rhymes) gave a nickname to Augustus. (Jabba the Hutt and Fat Ass) Jabba is obviously from Star Wars and Fat Ass is the nickname they gave Cartman from South Park. I think you'll only hear it from Kyle and the older episodes. Also, thank the 2 hour delay I got today, or else this chapter wouldn't be in until Monday at least.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fate of Violet Beauregard

**Chapter 5: Violet Beauregard's Fate**

 **Lily's POV**

We stopped at the river, and I saw a giant seahorse boat. It's the same color as my eyes! The Oompa Loompas started to laugh out of the blue. Hehe, maybe they saw Jabba go up the pipe. "What's so funny?" Violet asked as she, you guessed it, smacked dat gum of hers. "I think it's from all of those dog gone cocoa beans." Mr. Wonka answered. "Hey by the way, did ya guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love." He added a giggle to it. Huh, I thought chocolate was sold on Valentines Day 'cause it's really popular around that time. The more you know... "You don't say.." Violet's mom said in a flirty type way. Poor Mr. Wonka, he looked like he was gonna loose his breakfast burrito. Or at least I'm guessing that's what he's gonna loose. "All aboard!" Wonka said, tryna avoid everyone in the room. That's what happens when you flirt with an anti-social chocolatier. Bill and I sat in the back, and Mr. Wonka sat next to us. "Onward!" He yelled to the Oompa Loompas that apparently OD'd on cocoa beans. The boat started to move, and to be honest, I have no idea how to feel about being on a boat! I have never been on a boat before, and I don't want anything to happen! _'Kay Lily, just calm down. Okay, you need to keep calm._ I mentally told myself to calm. The only way that I usually calm down, is by listening to my favorite song. Since I don't have my IPod with me, I played the song 5/4 by Gorillaz in my head. Its a good song. Mr. Wonka picked up a ladle and filled it with some of the chocolate from the river. "Here try some of this, it would do ya good. You look starved to death!" He said. Indeed I was. The food that the staff cook is uneatable! That's why I always eat cereal for breakfast, dinner, and on the weekends, lunch. I mainly go for the Lucky Charms though, since those are my favorite. I took a sip of the chocolate (which was heavenly) and gave the ladle back to Wonka. "It's really good!" I said with a smile. "That's 'cause I mixed it by a waterfall." Then he turned to the group to say something.. which he had already said about 10 minutes ago. "The waterfall is most important, it mixes the chocolate. Churns it out, makes it light and frothy. Oh and by the way, no other factory in da world-" "You already said that." Veruca told Wonka in a rather mean way. _How rude!_ I thought. Wonka just lowered his finger and changed the subject to height. "You're all quite short, aren't ya?" He asked. I feel offended. I am short you dumbass! "Well yeah, we're children." Violet answered as if it were obvious. "Well that's no excuse, I was never as short as you!" Wonka said. "You were once!" Mike practically shouted. "Was not! Know why? 'Cause I distinctly remember putting a hat on my head. Look at your short lil arms, you could never reach!" Wonka was practically bullying us, especially me! I had the sudden urge to use my midget attacks on him for calling us short. I wonder if he even remembers what it was like to be a little brat himself. "Do ya remember what it's like to be a kid?" I asked. "Oh boy, do I... Do I?" He asked himself. Uh oh. I'm guessing he had a bad childhood. Hey, same here... We were heading to a dark tunnel. Now I'm gonna vomit! Yay me! Uh, the tunnel looks deep. "Mr. Wonka? Mr. Wonka, we're heading for a tunnel." I said. Deep and dark and creepy if you ask me. "Oh yeah, full speed ahead!" Wonka randomly shouted to, I'm assuming his high-as-shit Oompa Loompas. "How can they see where they're going?" Violet asked. Great question! Glad that one of these kids realize that we're about to die! "They can't. There's no knowing where they're going." Excuse the living shit out of me, did you pretty much just say that we're gonna die?! "Switch on the lights!" He randomly shouted. Then we went fast as shit! And to be honest, that was the most fun I have ever had in my life, sadly. We past by some few rooms, and they were labeled Clotted Cream, Coffee Cream, and... Hair Cream? I guess that's an understatement, since Wonka's hair is as long as Violet's hair. Hmm, that got me thinking, who wore it better? Wonka or Violet? Obviously Wonka! The boat started to go fast again. And this time was way more fun than the first time! The boat started to slow down, and to my surprise, it looked like Bill the asshole actually had a good time! "Stop the boat! I wanna show ya guys something!" Wonka randomly yelled out. We stopped at a room labeled 'inventing room'. When we walked in, I literally thought we were behind the scenes of Bill Nye the Science Guy! "Now this is the most important room of the entire factory!" Wonka started, "Now, everyone, enjoy yourselves. But just don't touch anything. 'Kay?" Then he sent us off to look at whatever. I went with the gum chewer and the robot to look at this giant tank with colored balls and...Oompa Loompas... Alrighty then! "Hey Mr. Wonka, what's this?" Violet asked. "OH!" Wonka pratically screamed. "Lemme show you!" He pulled out a red ball, and started explaining what it is. "This is an Everlasting Gobstopper! They're for children who are given very little allowance money. You can suck on it all year, and it'll never get any smaller! Isn't dat neat?" Wonka asked. "So it's like gum?" Violet asked. Are ya stupid? "No.. Gum is for chewing. And if you try chewing one of these Gobstoppers, you'd break all your little teeth off. But they sure do taste terrific!" He said, then walked over to something else. He picked up a piece of toffee and said, "And this is Hair Toffee! This little booger can make you grow a new crop of hair all over the top of your little noggin! And a mustache, and a beard!" Wonka exclaimed! Hehe, I kinda like this idea right here! Mustaches are great! "Who wabts a beard?" Robot Devil (Michael) asked like a dick. "Well...beatniks for one! Folk singers and motorcycle riders. Ya know, all those hip, jazzy, super cool, neat keen, and groovy cats?" Uh...WTF did he just say like two seconds ago? "Its in da fridge daddy-o! Are ya hep to the jive? Can ya dig what ima laying down? I knew that ya could slide me sone skin soul brother!" Wonka was acting weird! Is he tryna fit in with our generation or something? I wish Mike wouldn't have left him hangin', so I slid him some skin. "But unfortunately the mixture isn't quite right yet, 'cause an Oompa Loompa tried some yesterday, and well he..." Wonka stopped explaining when the Oompa Loompa he was talkin' 'bout a minute ago walked in. "How are you today?" Wonka asked. Cousin It gave him a thumbs up. Literally, he looked just like Cousin It from The Adams Family. To be honest, I thought he was gonna flip Mr. Wonka off for doing that to him. "You look great!" Wonka said to reassure the 2-inch man. Or woman. It's hard to tell since they all have the same face. "Watch this." Wonka randomly said. He just scared the H E double hockey sticks out of me. One of his machines started working, and it gave birth to a piece of gum! Violet immediately picked the piece up from the machine thing. "You mean that's it?" Mike said a little disappointed. Well duh, it's not a Sony factory, since you seem to love PlayStation. "Do ya even know what it is?" Wonka asked. Hmm, probably not. "It's gum!" Violet exclaimed. "Yeah, its the most amazing and sensational gum in da whole universe. Know why? Know why?" Wonka asked like a freaking five year old. "Cause its a three course dinner all by itself!" He said with a giggle. "Why would anyone want that?" Mr. Salt asked. Hmm, maybe he can end world hunger by selling a pack of these things for a dollar at the Dollar Store, or maybe even Walmart. He pulled out some cue cards and said, "It'll be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's Magic Chewing Gum, and that's all you'll ever need at breakfast, lunch, and dinner! This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie!" Damn that sounds good! Well, compared to what I eat every night. "It sounds good!" I said, mainly 'cause it does sound good. "It sounds weird!" Veruca the brat said. Seriously, she acts like a princess, and it makes me shudder. And we all know most princesses are either helpless and need a prince to save their happy asses, or they're spoiled brats! In this case, that's what Veruca is. "It sounds like my kind of gum." Violet said, then she took that three year old piece of gum and stuck it behind her ear. Again, that's nasty. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. There's still one or two things that need a little-" Wonka was cut off by the diva. "I'm the world record holder of chewing gum, I'm not afraid of anything!" She snapped, then stuck the gum in her mouth. "How is it honey?" The diva's mother asked. Whoa! I just now realized that she looks like she's tryna hold on to her high school years. "Its amazing! Tomato soup, I can feel it running down my throat!" Violet exclaimed. "Yeah, spit it out!" Wonka warned her. "Uh, kid? You should probably-" I tried to help, but she interrupted me. "Its changing! Roast beef, with baked potato! Crispy skin and butter!" She exclaimed. Dammit! Stop making me hungry! "Yeah, I'm just a little concerned about the-" Wonka started. "Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Violet finished. "That part.." Wonka said. "Wuts happening to her nose?" Veruca asked. "You're turning blue!" Her father added. Welp, here it is, the moment I've been expecting. "Your whole nose has gone purple!" Violet's mom said. "What do you mean?" Her daughter asked, concerned. "Violet, you're turning violet!" Her mother exclaimed. Haha, puns! Gotta love 'em. "What's happening?" She asked. "Well I told ya I haven't quite got it right, 'cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. Its da blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry!" Wonka said, then he disappeared. By the time I started paying attention to what's going on with the diva, she's was already fatter than Jabba the Hutt! Both of them to be honest (Augustus and Jabba). Jesus Christ! I'm sorry that I said that but Oh my God, she's ten feet high of the weight of 1000 pounds. Now I feel bad for her. While she was still growing, I backed up to the back of the group. When she stopped, I heard Wonka say, "I've tried it on like twenty Oompa Loompas, and they all ended up as a giant blueberry. It's just weird!" He's completely calm? I hate the bitch, and I'm getting anxiety from just looking at this! "But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?!" Blueberry Girl's mom asked. "You could put her in a county fair!" Veruca and I said at the same time. Huh, maybe she isn't so bad after all. But then again, that was just a coincidence. The machine started making musical noises. Oh dear, another song eh? This ought to be good.

Listen close, listen hard

The tale of Violet Beauregard

This gentle girl she sees no wrong

Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing

All day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

YEAAAAHHH

(music break)

She goes on chewing 'til it lasts

Chewing muscles grow so fast

And from her face, her giant chin

Sticks out like a violin

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

Oompa Loompa 7x

For years and years she chews away

Her jaws get stronger everyday

And with one great, tremendous chew

It bites the poor girl's tongue in two

And that is why we try so hard

To save Miss Violet Beauregard

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing

All day long

Violet's mom ran up to Wonka and asked... Uh actually, I don't know what she asked 'cause I was in my world of getting the H E double hockey sticks out of here. Seriously tho, this place is starting to freak me out. I don't wanna be a giant blueberry, or a human chocolate cake! I watched Violet being pushed out of the room into another room. _Well at least the diva chick is gone_. I thought to myself... "C'mon. Let's boogie!" Wonka exclaimed. Hehe, that was funny! What's up with this place and puns? Eh, oh well. And the next thing I knew, we were walking in a hallway asking Mr. Wonka questions...

 **Well finally! The WiFi started working again! Now I can upload more chapters! I'm terribly sorry about the wait. The WiFi issue was one thing, but now its testing season, which means I'm probably gonna nap my day away instead of writing Fanfiction when I get home from Hell. (School) I'm sorry... But this story will be a complete story. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. -Pinkie Pie 2010**


	6. Veruca Salt's Fate

**AN: I read some more of your reviews, and you guys said that I need to do better at formatting my story. I will format for now on, but I only did that because I usually space when I start on a different POV. I really need to start using my ELA teacher's advice. She always tells me the same thing when I do something like that. Anyway, here is chapter six!**

 **Veruca Salt's Fate**

 **Willy's POV**

"Without the boat, we'll have to move double time just to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see!" I said, as we walked down the hall. "Mr. Wonka?" "Huh?" I asked. "Why did you decide to let people in?" The red head asked. Oh boy... "Well so they can see the factory of course!" I said, like it's obvious. "But why now? And why only five of us?" She asked. Oh crap, how am I gonna answer that. "What's the special prize and who gets it? I think that's what she's trying to say." Mike told me. I think the red head murmured something, but I didn't catch it. "The best kind of prize is a SURprize!" I said just to get out of telling them what's really going on. "Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca randomly asked. "No. Maybe. I don't know. But that's what you get for chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting!" I said. Chewing gum really is gross. It might be because it got stuck in my braces when I was little. That could be why I hate gum. "If you hate gum so much, then why do you make it?" Michael asked. "Once again, you shouldn't mumble 'cause it's really starting to bum me out!" I answered his question by telling him he's quiet as f, but he's so loud, New York can hear him. "Can you even remember the first piece of gum, or candy for that matter, that you've ever ate?" Red head asked. We stopped. Another flashback, that's great. This kid tryin' to bring back terrible memories?

 _I was cleaning out the fireplace the day after my dad burned my Halloween candy. Somehow, a piece of candy, chocolate to be exact, wasn't burnt at all. I picked the piece up, checked if... The D word was around, and ate the piece. Damn, eleven years old and I got my first piece of candy. When I ate the piece of chocolate, it was like becoming addicted to a drug of some sort. It was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted in my life. I went out, and bought more chocolate with some of my allowance. I took notes on it. I took notes on texture and quality and taste. Then I was ready to try some other candy, so I went to a gum machine, and got three pieces of gum from it. I tried one piece, but it got stuck in my braces. That's when my dad figured out that I've been eating candy. He took my allowance money away, so that way I can't have anymore candy. Freaking asshole! That was the end of my candy addiction... For the time being anyway_

"I'm sorry, I was having a flashback.." I said, kinda out of it. "I see.." Mr. Salt said. At least I think he said that, I am really out of it. "These flashbacks happen often?" The Teach asked me. "Increasingly... Today.." I answered. Then we walked off. That was the longest and most awkward moment of my entire life. We stopped at the nut room, and of course, "Ah this is a room I know all about! You see, Mr. Wonka, I myself am in the nut business." Mr. Salt said as he handed me a card. I didn't give two craps about it, and threw it behind me. Plus, if you think about it, he is in a nut business, 'cause he is a nut! Hehe... "Are you using the (something something) to do your sorting?" He asked. I literally did not get all of that, but I don't give a crap 'cause his daughter is a little shit. "No.. Hahaha! You're really weird!" I told him, 'cause he is really weird. In a very bad way. We walked into the nut room, and the squirrels were at work. They crack open the nuts because they can tell whether it's good or bad. They can also get the nut out without breaking it. "Squirrels!" The rich kid shouted. "Yeah, squirrels! These squirrels are trained to get nuts outta shells." I explained. "But why use squirrels? Why not use Oompa Loompas?" Mr. Salt asked me. Good question! "Because only squirrels can the whole nut out almost every single time. See how they tap with their knuckles to make sure it isn't bad?" Then I saw a squirrel that was tapping a nut. "Oh! Look! Look! I think that one has a bad nut.." And it did, 'cause it went down the chute. R.I.P random nut... "Dahdy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels! I want one!" The little girl demanded. The brunette one. "Veruca, dear, you have many mahvalous pets." Mr. Salt said. "I only have one pony, two dogs, four cats, six bunny rabits, two parakeets, a turtle, and a silly old hampstah! I want a squirrel!" The little brat demanded. "Alright love, Dahdy will get you a squirrel as soon as he can." Mr. Salt responded. Damn, if that wus my kid, I probably show her some discipline! "But I don't want any old squirrel, I want a _trained_ squirrel." She asked for. (O-O) DiDid she just...ask...for one of my.. Squirrels? "Mr. Wonka? How much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." Mr. Salt asked. "Oh they're not for sale, and she can't have one." I said. She got all pissy, and turned to her father. "Dahdy!" She demanded. In my best impression of the little brat's f-f-f...Mr. Salt, I said, "I'm sorry dahling, Mr. Wonka is being unreasonable." Which, I'm really not, just had a feeling he was gonna say that. "If you wont get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself!" The brat said, then she slipped through my gate!

She walked down the steps, and started looking for a squirrel. Last time I checked, this was a chocolate factory, not a fudging pet store! "Little girl?" I called. She just ignores me. Jesus, how do spoil a child that much?! How do ya spoil a child so much, that he/she is gonna steal... (GASP) NO!!! NOT POPEE! Popee is my little buddy! Out of the squirrels, I mean. "Little girl? Don't touch that squirrel's nuts! It'll make him crazy!" I warned her. She didn't listen, and kept walking towards Popee. "I'll have you." She said like a witch. No, really. She sounded like a witch. She reached out her hands to take my squirrel, but they attacked. Popee, along with the others, took that little demon down. They pinned her down to the floor, and Popee tapped her head. "Uh, what are they doing?" Red head asked. "They're testing to see if she's a bad nut." I answered. Popee squeaked very loudly. "Oh mah goodness, she is a bad but after all." I said. The squirrels picked Veruca up, dragged her to the chute, and threw her down there. I unlocked the gate, and let Mr. Salt through. Then music started to come on, and to be honest (tbh), the music is starting to get old. Can't they just sing a normal song like Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz? That would probably be good.

Veruca Salt, the little brute

Had just gone down the garbage chute

And she will meet as she descends

A rather different set of friends

Rather different set of friends

Rather different set of friends

A fish head for example cut

This morning from a halibut

An oyster from an oyster stew

A steak that no one else would chew

And lots of other things as well

Each with its rather horrid smell (horrid smell)

These are Veruca's friends

That she will meet

As she descends

These are Veruca's new found friends!

(break time)

Who went and spoiled her?

Who indeed?

Who pondered to her every need?

Who turned into such a brat?

Why the culprits?

Who did that?

The guilty ones

Now this is sad

Dear old mom, and loving... Dad

Then her father went down the chute. This just made up my day. The sad thing is, I'm the only one who even had a little fun watching assholes go down a garbage chute. Oh shit... It's Tuesday! That means they could get burned. Literally! Hopefully, like I said, there's a chance they decide not to light it today. Something, probably an Oompa Loompa, tugged my coat. Yep, it was an Oompa Loompa. "Oh really?" I asked him. "Oh good! I've just been informed that the incinerator is broken, so there should be about three weeks of trash to break their fall." I explained. "Well, that's good news." Mr. TV said sarcastically. "Yeah... Well, lets keep on truckin'." We headed towards the elevator. Wait... It's Tuesday, but it's like 11:30 in the morning. Shouldn't these kids be in school or whatever? (Major sigh) Whatever...

 **Yay, chapter...six is up. Thank the lord that school let us out early because there were water issues and no internet. Some credit must go to the superintendent for my school, or else this would take forever! Don't worry, one more month until school is over, and i get out a day early. VwV**


	7. TV's Fate

**Author's Note:** Thank you **linkwonka88** for not pointing out the formatting. The only reason why I even do Fanfiction is because i get bored at times. And when I'm bored, i would either play a game, draw (which drawing is what i really do, dont dig making stories.. Unless it's comedy), or think of a story to make and i post it on here. And if you don't like it when i ignore the formatting, then stop reading this. Thank you.

 **Chapter 7: Michael's Fate (It's the worst, but best to watch)**

 **Lily's POV**

"I didn't know why I never thought of the elevator earlier. This is by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." Wonker said. "There can't be this many floors!" TV said. I swear, he's one of those people that I wanna throw a brick at. "How do ya know Mr. Smartypants?" Wonker started. "Now this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator by the way, it can go side ways, long ways, slant ways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button, and WHOOSH! your off." He pressed a random button, and the elevator threw me into the wall. The first thing to do when I get home, find a hand brace and use it, 'cause now my wrist is messed up. The elevator jerked to a stop, then went right towards what appears to look like a Death Star. Huh... We passed by a mountain that was made of fudge, a room that had those little guys shearing pink sheep, and a hospital for puppets. Jesus, this guy fudging weird. Now we're in a room full of fireworks made of candy! I should've just stayed home because I feel that we are about to die. "Why is everything here completely pointless?" TV asked. "Because candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy." I said. Gee, what a dumbass. "Its stupid! Candy's a waste of time!" TV shouted. Welp... I'm deaf now. Jeez, he's dumber than The Wiggles are. Brainwise that is. "I wanna pick a room!" TV basically demanded. "Go ahead!" Wonka said. WTF?! Mike was being a total jackass to Wonka about his candy, then he wants to pick a room, and Wonka says yes?! Retard Alert!

The elevator jerked to a stop and turned left. Of course, we went to a room that has to do with TVs. Wonka told us to put on these steam punk sun glasses so that way we wouldn't go blind. I think they look cool! Wonka started explaining the whole shebang, I really wasn't listening though. Surprisingly, I was singing a childhood song in my head. Oh yeah, its this show called The Wiggles. Hmm, wonder why I started thinking about that show. Jeez that candy bar is big as hell! How are the little people even holding that? They lied it on a platform, and it floated then it disappeared.

"It's gone!" I exclaimed. Hmm, well no shit Sherlock (me)! Wonka led us to this weird looking TV and a candy bar appeared on it. "Take it." He told TV. "Its just a picture on a screen." He said. Wonka turned to me. "You take it! Go on, it'll be delicious!" Um... Okay then! I stuck my hand through the screen and took the candy bar. Great, now I'm freaking out. "Eat it." He told me. Great, now I'm thinking of Weird Al! "Go on! Its the same bar, it just got smaller on the journey." Wonka said. I braced myself, unwrapped the bar and took a bite out of it. "It's great!" I said. "Yeah!" Wonka said. He started talking on and on again, but I wasn't listening. Then that same song from The Wiggles played in my head again. Damn, even I can remember my childhood. I know I'm being raised by assholes, but I'm surprised that they let us watch that stuff. Then all of a sudden, a bright light caught my eye. _Um, dafuq did I just missed???_ I thought. Everyone ran up to the TV and stared. Then the TV brat popped up, which is most likely a cue for another f*king song!!!

The most important thing

That we've ever learned

The most important thing we've learned

As far as children are concerned

Is never ever let them near

The television set

Or better still

Just don't install

The idiotic thing at all

(break time)

It rots the senses in the head

It kills imagination dead

It clogs and clutters up the mind

It makes a child so dull and blind

((So dull!! So dull!!))

He can no longer understand

The fairytail of fairyland

His brain becomes as soft as cheese

He cannot think he only sees!

Regarding little Mike Teavee

We very much regret that we

(Regret that we)

Shall simply have to wait and see

We very very much regret

We shall simply have to wait and see

If we can get him back to size

But if we caaaaaaaaaaaan't

It serves him right

"Ew, somebody grab him!" Someone said. Hey, whoever said that, it sounds wrong as H E double hockey sticks!!! !! TV's dad picked him up. "Just throw me back the other way!" TV said in a chipmunk voice. Haha, its what you get for... doing whatever the heck you did. Wonka sent him and his dad away to be fixed. We stopped by the elevator and Wonka asked how many children were left. "Uh, just me." I said, again kinda out of it. He got this excited face all of a sudden and shook my hand until I couldn't feel it anymore. In fact, I think he was so excited that he slammed into the elevator!! Haha, classic! Apparently, I won something, but I don't know what. Eh, I don't care what the prize is, at least I made it without possibly dying.

 **Holy crap, another chapter!!! !! Finally!!! Sorry about the wait, I actually forgot this app existed, so yeah... Also, I had trouble with the lyrics for the Mike TV song since I haven't watched this movie in a long time! Hopefully, the next chapter will be in before school comes back to stress meowt!!!**


	8. A New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own CatCF. Also, since I practically burned the crap out of this movie (aka watched it till everyone I live with got a nose bleed from it), this may be my last CatCF story.**

 **Chapter 8: Up and Out**

 **Lily's POV**

Wonka pressed a button that said Up and Out. What the heck is that supposed to mean? "What does Up and Out mean?" I asked. "Hold on." Wonka said. Oh sh*t! By up and out, he means break through the ceiling! "We need to go faster or other wise we'll just never breakthrough." Wonka said, calmly. "Breakthrough what, exactly?" I asked, freaking out. "I've been longing to press that button for years!" He said. "Here we go, Up and Out!" I'm gonna freaking puke if we really breakthrough the ceiling! Which we just broke through it, but I didn't puke since we were f*king floating. Talk about building up anxiety! I'm glad those kids are still alive though. I actually thought they were dead. "Where do you live?" Wonka asked me. Um. . . why do you wanna know? "Uh, over there, at the foster care." I said.

 **Wonka's POV**

Is it normal to feel bad? Because, I feel really bad for this kid. Not only that, but I feel her pain! I became a foster kid when I was her age! I mean, if she's willing to come with me to the factory, will I have to adopt her??? I don't wanna get into the pa- par-. . . Ugh mom and dad business! Don't worry your head off Wonka, just as long she doesn't call you a parent, you'll be fine! Without even knowing it, we crashed through the ceiling.

 **Narrator**

The first person to walk out of the elevator was Lily's gurdian (in all honesty I forgot his name). The second was Willy Wonka. The only one who was afraid to step out of the elevator was Lily. She absolutely hated the fact that she is back in the shit hole. "So, Mr. Wonka, what's the prize?" Jenn asked. "It better not be free candy, Lilian doesn't need it" Denise harshely said. "No, no it's so much better! I was wanting an heir to hand my factory to when I'm gone." Wonka says. Everyone was in shock. "So you're telling me that you punished those spoiled brats to see who's the least brattiest out of us and that person would get to inherite your factory when you die?" Lily asked. Wonka nodded. Lily looks over to one of the staff with cute puppy eyes, begging to leave this hell hole. "I'll get the adoption papers." Jenn said in a pissed off tone. Wonka, however, was not too happy to hear 'adoption papers'. But what other choice did he have? So he signed the papers, Lily packed up her stuff, then she moved in to the factory.

 **THE END!! Finally, I'm done! I will no longer be doing CatCF fanfics. I kinda watched the movie too much and if I ever watch it again i will get a nose bleed! I will be doing other fanfics however. If you happen to be a Gorillaz fan then good, because thats the next fandom i wanna write about. Also sorry for short chapter, i was lazy! :)**


End file.
